Touched By An Angel
by blueangel4
Summary: *CHP 5* A/U Eriol is Japan's top bachelor, a powerful & successful businessman. He's a cold hearted person & doesn't believe in love. But he was married to a girl due to a promise his father made. Will that girl be able to change his cold heart? ExT. R
1. A New Bond

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I know. CCS is definitely not mine.  
  
Hi ya people! I'm back again with my newest fic. It's an AU fic. No magic or whatsoever is involved here. They're just ordinary people. I'm not gonna talk much here, you read the summary already so let's just scroll down and see how things started, ok?  
  
Touched By An Angel  
  
Chapter 1: A new bond  
  
'I can't believe this day finally come' Tomoyo whispered, sighing heavily. Today, she's about to be the wife of Japan's top bachelor, a powerful and successful businessman.  
  
'Tomoyo-chan, what's with that look? Cheer up! Today is your big day!' Her best friend exclaimed.  
  
'I don't know if I can smile. I barely know this guy. True, he's Japan's most successful businessman but personally… oh Sakura! I don't even know why I agreed with this wedding in the first place!' She let out another sigh.  
  
Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around Tomoyo's shoulder and hugged her tight. 'Don't worry Tomoyo-chan, everything will be alright. You just have to trust your heart'  
  
'I guess you're right. I worried too much' Tomoyo smiled broadly.  
  
'That's my Tomoyo I knew! I'm sure you will be a great wife and a great mom' Sakura winked at her.  
  
Tomoyo flushed and slapped Sakura's arms playfully. 'Mou! Don't talk like that. It's embarrassing!'  
  
Sakura laughed and took Tomoyo's hand, swirling her around. 'Ne,Tomoyo- chan. I think it's time' Tomoyo nodded and smiled brightly.  
  
----  
  
'I just don't understand how did I agree with this!' Eriol groaned at his best friend.  
  
'You don't have any choice, remember?' His best friend grinned broadly.  
  
'Your father promised Daidouji-san that the two of you will get married someday. That's the only way he can thank Daidouji-san for helping him in his business 15 years ago. You'll gonna love her, I know'  
  
'Yeah right. Stupid promises and stupid wedding. I don't believe in love. It's only a stupid feeling' Eriol muttered aloud. (Aww… I'm sorry he sounds so harsh but he'll change, I promise! ~_^)  
  
'Don't be such a paranoid, Hiiragizawa' Syaoran slapped his head lightly. Besides, you've met her before. She's not that bad. Moreover, she's my girlfriend's best friend. I knew her long before you do'  
  
'Yeah, whatever'  
  
*****  
  
The wedding was definitely Japan's wedding of the year. The media and press were also invited to the exalted event. Tomoyo could feel her jaws cramped of smiling too much. She never thought her wedding would be that glamour.  
  
Tomoyo sighed softly as she took a glance at her husband. He was chatting with some businessman at the corner of her mansion. They hardly spoke and worst more, he called her by her last name, whenever they're alone.  
  
Tomoyo sat down beside her girlfriend and grunted how exhausted she was. Sakura smiled at her.  
  
'I'm tired with all this. How can Hiiragizawa stand all the attention? I wish this is just a small wedding' She kept on babbling, muttering something Sakura could not understand.  
  
'Aren't you suppose to call him Eriol?' Sakura looked a little shock before she broke out a small laugh. 'You two are already married, Tomoyo-chan! Why don't you call him anata or something?'  
  
Tomoyo groaned. 'Don't laugh Sakura-chan! He started it. That insensitive baka!'  
  
Sakura wiped her tears from laughing too much and tried to stop herself after seeing the look on Tomoyo's face.  
  
'Mou! Stop laughing already!'  
  
'I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. I understand why he's behaving like that.' Sakura spoke as she wiped the last tear from her eyes. 'Syaoran told me that the reason why he act cold and emotionless is because he believes that in business, there's no on to trust. He believes that emotion and sentiment only will weaken us, which makes us looks pathetic'  
  
Tomoyo eyes widened at what she heard. She shivered slightly when she thought back what Sakura have said.  
  
'Are you alright, Tomoyo-chan?' Tomoyo jerked away from her thoughts when she heard Sakura's voice. Tomoyo nodded. 'Yeah…'  
  
A man in his middle age slowly approached them. 'May I have this dance with you, Tomoyo daughter?'  
  
Tomoyo looked up and saw Mr. Hiiragizawa offered his hand out to her. Tomoyo smiled and accepted his hand. 'Well, certainly Hiira- I mean dad'  
  
Mr. Hiiragizawa smiled broadly and they began dancing on the dance floor. After they finished dancing, Mr. Hiiragizawa called upon everybody's attention.  
  
'Ladies and gentleman, I present you the new Mr. And Mrs. Hiiragizawa with their first dance!' Tomoyo blushed when she heard the loud applause and took a glance at Eriol. She knew he was groaning inwardly and felt uneasy but to her surprise, he placed his arms around her waist and began dancing.  
  
'You don't have to dance if you don't want to' Tomoyo blurted out. Eriol raised an eyebrow and smirked down at her. 'Are you joking my dear? I don't want to humiliate us in front of the audience' He spoke coldly.  
  
Tomoyo fell silence and bit her lips angrily. How could he say such things? Things are definitely tougher than she thought.  
  
*****  
  
Guests were leaving one by one. Soon, the mansion was empty. The wedding was over now, leaving both families and friends left behind.  
  
Eriol slowly walked toward Tomoyo who was chatting happily with his family. He gently patted her shoulder, causing Tomoyo to turn around.  
  
'It's time' He spoke. Tomoyo nodded her head and turned her attention to both their families.  
  
She walked toward her mother and hugged her tight. She could hear her mother sniffed and feel the tears dropped on her shoulder. 'Don't cry mom. I promise I'll always come and visit you'  
  
'My baby Tomoyo, you're grown up. Take care of yourself, ok?' Sonomi whispered to her ears.  
  
Tomoyo nodded profusely and withdrew. She then walked toward Sakura and hugged her firmly. 'I'm gonna miss you Tomoyo-chan'  
  
Tomoyo smiled weakly and shut her eyes tight, trying to hold back her tears. She pulled away and then hugged her parents in law.  
  
'Make sure you take care of her Eriol' Sonomi spoke to her son in law.  
  
'Aa…I will'  
  
'Goodbye minna. I'm gonna miss you all' Tomoyo waved her hand goodbye, leaving them behind with a heavy heart.  
  
*****  
  
Kyoto, 3 a.m  
  
Tomoyo sighed in relieve when they finally arrived at Eriol's manor. Suddenly the door was opened and a girl with brown hair standing happily at the door.  
  
'Master Eriol! You're back' She exclaimed cheerfully. 'Waiii….you must be Mistress Tomoyo!! Kawaii!!!'  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol both sweat dropped. Eriol cleared his throat before spoke.  
  
'Nakuru, take Mistress Tomoyo to her room that next to mine' He then left before Tomoyo could ask him any question.  
  
'Aren't you suppose to sleep with Master Eriol?' Nakuru asked as she scratched her head, looking rather confused.  
  
Tomoyo just smiled, brushing away the fact that she was hurt with his action. He could at least tell her earlier. 'Ne Nakuru, why don't you take me to my room? We'll talk again tomorrow morning, ok?' She said tiredly. Nakuru beamed and nodded her head.  
  
'This is harder than I thought. Living with a man cold hearted man and a super active maid, what else could go wrong?'  
  
AN: There! So, what do you think? How on earth will Tomoyo survive? Now don't forget. Leave me your review, onegai??? Make my day as sunny as the sun, ok! You may also tell me what should Tomoyo do next. 


	2. Difficult Man

Disclaimer: I know, I know. CCS is definitely not mine.  
  
AN: Thank you guyz sooooo much for the reviews. Terima kasih. (means tq) I really appreciate it. Gomen for the long update. It's just take the ffnet has a few things to fix. I'm sure you know about it already. Well, let's just on with the story ok!  
  
Touched By An Angel  
  
2. Difficult man  
  
'Ohayo Mistress Tomoyo!' Nakuru spoke out loud with high spirits. Tomoyo smiled and sat down at the edge of the kitchen table.  
  
'Ohayo Nakuru. You seems very energize today'  
  
'I made you a special breakfast, Mistress Tomoyo! It's my special recipe!' Nakuru exclaimed happily. Tomoyo just giggled and took a bite. 'Mmm. it sure taste good'  
  
Nakuru gave her a lopsided grin and continued her works. 'By the way, where's Eriol? I don't see him anywhere' Tomoyo asked, looking left and right.  
  
'Oh.Master Eriol went to his office already. He said he'll be back late'  
  
'He what?! I thought he'd took a week or two off!' Tomoyo exclaimed. 'Master Eriol never go on holiday. He works all the time and busy as a bee' Nakuru explained.  
  
'Mou! That insensitive baka! Now, I'm the one who's jobless for the next two weeks!' Tomoyo mumbled to herself.  
  
-----  
  
After breakfast, Nakuru took Tomoyo a tour around the manor. When they were walking to the library room, a black cat suddenly jumped over Tomoyo, startling both Nakuru and Tomoyo.  
  
'Suppi-chan! Don't you dare scared Mistress Tomoyo like that again!' Nakuru scolded the black cat. Tomoyo bent down and took Suppi into her arms. The black cat snuggled at her arms and purred.  
  
'That's odd' Nakuru spoke again. 'What is it Nakuru?' Tomoyo asked. 'Suppi- chan never go near anybody except Master Eriol and me. I think he likes you Mistress Tomoyo!' Nakuru beamed. 'I think I like him too Nakuru.'  
  
After the tour, Tomoyo looked around and examined every corner of the house closely. ''This house sure looks tedious and gloomy. No wonder Eriol kinda moody all the time''  
  
'Nakuru, why don't we go to town today? I wanted to buy something that can change the atmosphere around this house' The young mistress spoke.  
  
'Sugoi!!!! Let's go!!!'  
  
*****  
  
Tomoyo smiled in satisfaction. She spent the whole day redecorating the entire manor including all the rooms. Well, with the help of Nakuru of course. Tomoyo lay down on the sofa, sighing while she took a quick glance at her watch.  
  
It was nearly one o'clock in the morning. She slowly closed her eyes and the next thing she knew, she was fast asleep.  
  
Eriol was just come back from work and saw Tomoyo sleeping soundlessly on the sofa. He bent down to wake her, touching her shoulder and shook her lightly. She stirred around, facing him but not yet awake.  
  
Eriol stared at the young woman in front of him. She looked so beautiful. So serene. He brushed away a few strands of hair from her face before shook her shoulder again. A pair of violet eyes finally snapped open.  
  
Tomoyo blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the bright light. 'Oh.you're back' She said sleepily. Eriol took a good look at her before he spoke.  
  
'What happen to you? Why do you look so tired?' He asked, unaware there a slight of concern in his voice.  
  
'Ano. Nakuru and I redecorated the whole house. Your manor looks dark and gloomy, so I sort of brighten things up. No wonder you look moody all the time. Ne, I hope you don't mind' Eriol glanced around the lounge room before shook his head.  
  
'I think you did a nice job' He said merely. 'You better sleep in your room. It's cold down here. I don't want you to be sick' He spoke before he walked upstairs. Tomoyo nodded her head and followed his footsteps.  
  
*****  
  
'Nakuru, does he always act like this?' Tomoyo asked her maid, while they were walking in the garden. 'It's been 3 days since I last saw him. Why don't he call or tell me where he went?'  
  
'Sometimes. All the while he lived by his own. His parents sent him overseas when he was only 10. He's an independent man and never relied on his family although his family is quite rich. He'll do whatever he wants too, not bother to tell anyone where he goes' Nakuru explained.  
  
'But he's married now! I'm his wife and I have the right to know wherever he goes!' Tomoyo spoke angrily. She inhaled deeply, trying to control her anger. How could he just come and go anytime he like! All he care about it his damn job!  
  
Nakuru picked a bunch of violet and gave it to her mistress. Tomoyo stared at it for a moment before she finally took it. She sighed and turned her gaze to Nakuru who was smiling brightly.  
  
'Ne Mistress Tomoyo, why don't we walk a little bit further? I want to show you my favourite tree, it's a Sakura tree. I'll always go there whenever I feel sad. Come on!' Nakuru grabbed her mistress's hand and ran toward the tree.  
  
*****  
  
Tomoyo yawned for the hundred time that night. She's been sitting for hours in front of the TV but none of the featuring show caught her attention. Soon, the midnight news was aired. As she was about to go upstairs, she heard the front door being open.  
  
'About time you came back. Where have you been?' Tomoyo asked her husband.  
  
'Out station' He spoke as he walked past her. 'What?! And you didn't even tell me?' Her eyes widened, surprised at what she heard. 'Do I have to tell you wherever I go?' He said coolly.  
  
'Well, yes Mr. Japan's top bachelor now somebody's husband! You don't know how worried I am. You could at least tell me!'  
  
'Daidouji, I-'  
  
'Stop calling me that!' She yelled as she clenched her hands tight. 'Eriol look. I'm your wife now, and I concern about you. I don't want to send a search party to look after you. I just want to know whether you're safe and sound. I want us to be in touch all the time. If you think it's hard for you to do then maybe you shouldn't marry me in the first place!'  
  
When she finished saying those, she ran all the way upstairs, not wanting her tears fell down in front of him. Eriol was dumbfounded by her words. Someone was actually concerned and worried about him, a person whom he barely know which was happen to be his wife.  
  
*****  
  
'Wake up Mistress Tomoyo! It's a beautiful day today!' Nakuru exclaimed cheerfully. Tomoyo groaned hearing her energetic voice and slowly sat up. 'I made you my special breakfast, Mistress Tomoyo. Master Eriol is down there already'  
  
'Again? Nakuru you.what?' Her eyes widened when she heard at her last words. 'Eriol is down there?' She asked again. Nakuru smiled and nodded her head. Tomoyo quickly jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, leaving Nakuru with confusion.  
  
Eriol was just about to leave the house and halted when he heard a voice shouting his name. 'Eriol matte!' The violet eyes woman stood next to him, gasping for air.  
  
'What is it?' He asked idly. 'Are you going to office?' Tomoyo asked after she had calm down. Eriol merely nodded his head. 'Eto. I was thinking could I come with you? Besides, I have nothing to do' She spoke again.  
  
Eriol raised his brows, surprise at what he heard. He was about to say no but somehow his lips had parted and muttered a yes, which was clearly heard by Tomoyo. Her face lit up as she clasped her hands happily.  
  
'You mean.. I could?'  
  
Eriol blinked realising his actually gave her permission to go to his office. 'You might want to change first. You don't want to go out wearing you night robe do you?' Tomoyo blushed in embarrassment and rushed upstairs.  
  
*****  
  
'Wow! This office is huge and beautiful .'Tomoyo whispered to herself. She smiled and greeted the staffs as she followed Eriol to his room. As soon as they entered the room, the intercom buzzed.  
  
'Yes?' Eriol spoke through the intercom. 'Mr. Hiiragizawa, Mr. Kazuya wants to meet you. He's outside right now' A female voice was heard over the other side.  
  
'I'll be there in a minute'  
  
Tomoyo cast her eyes at Eriol. 'I think I better go out. I don't want to trouble you' said Tomoyo. 'No, you just stay here. I'll be back soon' Tomoyo nodded wordlessly as she watched him left.  
  
Not long after that, Tomoyo heard someone pushed the door. A woman with long red hair entered.  
  
'So, you're the lucky Mrs. Hiiragizawa' She spoke dryly. Tomoyo just smiled. 'I'm Tomoyo and you are.?' She said politely. 'Kaho Mizuki. Eriol's personal secretary' She said as she flipped her hair aside.  
  
"What? She called him Eriol?" Tomoyo bemused. 'You're not that pretty as they said. I wonder why Eriol marry a girl like you instead of me. But it doesn't matter cause I know he don't love you' The red headed woman laughed and left.  
  
Tomoyo bit her lips angrily. How dare that woman said like such things. She walked outside the door and bumped into someone. 'Sumimasen' She apologised and looked up.  
  
'Tomoyo?'  
  
'Syaoran-kun?'  
  
-----  
  
'What are you doing here Tomoyo?' Syaoran asked as they entered his room. Tomoyo sat down on the sofa and looked around. His room is much smaller that Eriol's room.  
  
'I came cause I have nothing to do. I still have three days left before I start work again. Besides, I want to see how things around here'  
  
'Let me guess. Hiiragizawa went to work the next day after you wedding, right?' Syaoran spoke.  
  
'Yeah.' The 24 years old woman replied.  
  
'That Hiiragizawa is really a workaholic. I thought you guys were on honeymoon or something. That's why I came here, to supervise things in case he's not here. So, how's things between you guys?'  
  
Tomoyo fell silent for a moment. 'I don't know Syaoran-kun. I tried everything. What kind of person he is anyway? He works all the times like he's some kind of robot or something. We seldom talk with each other and I just don't understand that man!' Tomoyo sighed deeply and threw her gaze outside the window.  
  
She tried to cheer him up to break the tension between them but he just took things for granted. 'Tell me Tomoyo. Do you love him?' Syaoran asked again.  
  
'Me? L-love him?' Tomoyo chocked out. She looked up and met his gaze. 'I don't know Syaoran-kun. I never thought of that before'  
  
AN: Finished! For now of course! I'm sorry if this chapter kinda lame. I was not in the mood when I wrote it. So tell me guyz, should Tomoyo be in love with that heartless man? And the slapping part, it'll come out later. ~. ^ As usual, it's time for you to leave a review, ok!  
  
Remember: Make blueangel's day as bright as the sun = faster chapter \@_@/ 


	3. Change of heart? Might be....

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Mandy Moore or anything in here.  
  
Touched By An Angel  
  
3. Change of heart? Might be..  
  
Tomoyo put her pen down after signing the last document. Since she started working, she hardly found time to rest. She then heard a knock on the door.  
  
'Come in'  
  
'Tomoyo-san, why are you still here? Did you take your lunch already? It's an hour past lunch now' Tomoyo's secretary asked. Tomoyo shook her head and smiled. 'You're sure a hardworking woman, Tomoyo-san.' Her secretary grinned and left.  
  
"Hmm. since I haven't take my lunch yet, I know, I'll ask Eriol to have lunch with me! His office is not very far from here, I guess. Well, it's worth to try" Tomoyo shrugged her shoulder slightly as she walked out from her room.  
  
---  
  
'I thought so you'd be here' Eriol looked up and saw Tomoyo standing at the door.  
  
'What are you doing here?' He asked. 'Well. I was thinking, would you like to have lunch with me?' She said with a smile.  
  
'I don't have time for that. I've got lots of work to do'  
  
'Somehow, I knew you'd said that. Well, in case you forgot, you're a human and you need to eat. Come on' Tomoyo grabbed his hands and dragged him out of the room. Eriol was about to protest but when he saw her smiling sweetly, he remained silent.  
  
---  
  
'Ne, Eriol. Do you think you could take me around Kyoto city after this? You see, I'm still not familiar with this place.' Tomoyo suggested as they finished their meal.  
  
'What? Didn't Nakuru take you out around the city already?' He questioned her back. Tomoyo nodded her head. 'But, there's still places I haven't see yet. Besides, we never go out together'  
  
'No. I have works to do. And I believe you too have works to finish' He stated firmly.  
  
'Please, pretty please.' Tomoyo pleaded him, still not wanting to give up. Eriol stared at her beautiful violet eyes, somewhat amused by her cute pout.  
  
"Damn! Why is it hard to say no to her?" He then nodded his head, feeling he might regret his decision later.  
  
'Thank you Eriol!' Tomoyo exclaimed and smiled brightly.  
  
****  
  
'Wow! This place is amazing.' Tomoyo whispered when they reached a lake outskirt the city. They both sat down on a bench provided as they already tired.  
  
'You like it here Eriol?' Tomoyo asked, breaking the silent between them. Eriol simply nodded his head.  
  
'I can see why' She spoke glancing her eyes at him.  
  
'It's really beautiful here'. She closed her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze around her. 'I wish I live in a place like this' She spoke softly.  
  
Eriol gazed intently at the young woman beside him before setting his eyes into the lake. It's only been two weeks they lived together but still, he's acting cold and distant toward her.  
  
He then turned his attention at her once again and found she was falling asleep. Tomoyo shifted slightly and snuggled closer to him with her head resting on his shoulder. As he stared at her peaceful sleeping face, he couldn't help but lift his left hand, brushing his fingers down her cheek and place a kiss into her hair.  
  
***  
  
'Nakuru, have you see Eriol?' Tomoyo asked her only maid in the house.  
  
'I think Master is in his office. I tell you Mistress, he's not in a good mood right now. I heard him shouting in the phone a while ago' said Nakuru.  
  
'Ooh.thanks anyway' Tomoyo smiled and walked away. After reaching his office, Tomoyo gently knocked the door.  
  
'Come in' A gruff voice answered from inside. Tomoyo hesitated for a second but brushed away her uncertainty.  
  
'Ano. am I disturbing you?' She asked quietly.  
  
'What do you think?' He said icily. Tomoyo recoiled a bit but plastered a smile on her face. 'Ne, I'll just leave then' She said and turned to leave.  
  
'I'm sorry'  
  
'Eh?' Tomoyo halted and turned to him. Eriol got on his feet and walked toward her.  
  
'So, why are you here?' He spoke again.  
  
'Me? Umm.well, I-I want to ask you if you'd like to go to a concert with me' She said.  
  
"..."  
  
'Well, It's okay if you don't want to. I understand that you have works to do. Of course you don't have-'  
  
'I'll go with you' He jumped in. Tomoyo stared at him in shock, eyes wide, not believing what she just heard. 'Well?' He asked again.  
  
'Ooh. okay. It's 8 o'clock tonight. We're going to see Mandy Moore concert. I see you later' Tomoyo smiled brightly and left.  
  
---  
  
(At the concert)  
  
'Wow! She's good, don't you think Eriol?' Tomoyo spoke enthusiastically.  
  
'Aa.'  
  
'Do you enjoy the show?'  
  
'Aa..'  
  
Tomoyo sighed and glanced at him. It seems like she's the only one who's having all the fun.  
  
'Now, we'd like one of you here got up on stage to do something' said the blonde hair singer after she had stopped a while. 'Ah. I see one' She said as she walked toward the person.  
  
'Come on miss. You're the star tonight' she said to Tomoyo. The audience cheered and clapped their hands, giving support to her.  
  
Tomoyo was stunned for a moment and turned to her partner. Eriol nodded his head, as if encouraging her.  
  
'What's your name miss?' The top singer asked after she got up on stage.  
  
'I'm Tomoyo. And that's Mrs. actually' She said, making all of the audience giggled with her statement. 'Okay, Mrs. Tomoyo. Can you sing?'  
  
'I guess so' She answered. 'Alright! We're going to sing duet. Ladies and gentleman, the next song we're going to sing is CRY. Do you know that song, Mrs. Tomoyo?  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Okay. Let's start then' said the ever famous Mandy Moore. Loud cheers were heard, as this song is one of her hits. The blonde hair singer sung first and then followed by Tomoyo. Everybody felt quiet and amazed by the new singer.  
  
Eriol too was amazed by her angelic voice. He never knew his wife actually could sing very well! He felt he was drowning to her beautiful voice.  
  
'Thank you' Tomoyo bowed after finishing her song. The audience applaud loud, satisfied by her performance. Tomoyo bowed once again and went off stage, back to her seat.  
  
'Wow! That was amazing! Mrs. Tomoyo, you should be a singer!' She complimented her. Tomoyo just smiled sheepishly.  
  
---  
  
'I was so embarrassed just now! I felt like I'm going to faint singing in front of two thousand people!' Tomoyo exclaimed after they had left the concert.  
  
'I think you sang pretty well. I didn't know you could sing' Eriol spoke plainly as he looked at her.  
  
Tomoyo flashed a smile. She never knew he would praise her despite his cold attitude. "Maybe he's not that bad" Tomoyo thought. "True, Mr. Icicle may have a heart hard as a stone but I can tell he's lonely inside. The only thing that shows his emotion is his eye'  
  
Tomoyo kept thinking that she didn't realise she was walking dangerously near to the drain until a hand yanked her roughly to the side. She gaped and turned, eyes wide in shock, facing Eriol who was holding her close to him.  
  
'Watch where you're going. You nearly fall into that drain' He spoke, taking Tomoyo by another surprise as he took her right hand and clasped it with his. A small smile touched her lips as she glanced at their joining hands. On the other hand, Eriol wasn't aware of his action. He's just doing it on instinct.  
  
***  
  
'Master Eriol, there's someone here to see you' said the brunette hair maid.  
  
'Who is it?' Eriol got up from the couch and walked toward her maid. Before his maid could reply, a familiar voice shouting from the door, making Eriol rolled his eyes.  
  
'Hey, Hiiragizawa! How are you doing!' greeted a cheerful Syaoran.  
  
'As you can see, I'm perfectly fine' the blue-eye man answered as he gestured him to sit down.  
  
His best friend chuckled. 'I see. Tomoyo did a good job about you welfare, didn't her?'  
  
'Whatever'  
  
'Speaking of Tomoyo, where is she?' Syaoran scanned the whole room with his eyes, noticing her presence was nowhere in sight.  
  
'She's out to town. So, what brings you here?'  
  
'I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be Sakura's husband this Saturday! I also brought the invitation card with me. Sakura and I really hope you can make it to our wedding' Syaoran spoke as he handed the invitation card to him.  
  
'Syaoran-kun!' A feminine voice cried out, and within a second she was embracing him. 'Tomoyo-chan' Syaoran smiled as Tomoyo pulled away.  
  
'What are you doing here, Syaoran-kun?' She said happily and sat together with them.  
  
'Sakura and I are getting married this Saturday. I came here to tell you guys the news'  
  
'Really?! Kawaii!! That means I can make her wedding dress!' Tomoyo eyes went starry as she already imagined her best friends wearing her design while Syaoran sweet drooped.  
  
'Aa.yes..' Syaoran nodded as he scratched his head. 'Well, Sakura wants the wedding held in her hometown, so I guess I'll see you guys there, ok?'  
  
'I don't think-'  
  
'Aww.come on Eriol' Tomoyo spoke abruptly. 'Your best friend and my best friend are getting married. What else are matters than that?' She continued. Eriol then nodded his head in defeated while Syaoran laughed at his sudden expression.  
  
'Quit laughing or I might change my mind about letting you call me by my first name from now on' Eriol spoke and glared sharply at his so called best friend.  
  
Syaoran's face lights up at what he heard and stopped laughing for he knew Eriol doesn't want anybody call his first name except his family and a person he really trust. He smiled brightly and smacked Eriol lightly in the head.  
  
'Thanks Erriooll!' He said in singsong. Tomoyo couldn't help but smiled at what happened in front her. This could be a new start as Mr. Icicle began to melt inside.  
  
~Blueangel~ Pweh!! Finally, it's done. After the ffnet driving all of us crazy, I was not in a mood to continue my story. Thanks to those who e-mailed me. And those who has reviewed, it means a lot to me!!! Thanks!! At first I thought the concert part is kinda stupid but I need Eriol to see her talent. I know.I know. In this chapter, Tomoyo did all the talking but the next one is all about Eriol and his feelings for Tomoyo. OPPS!!!! I shouldn't talk too much!! Better keep my mouth shut for now.  
  
Ja! Don't forget to review! \@_@/ 


	4. Omoi

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. (Sings with a horrible pitch)  
  
Rated PG from now on. Just in case. `.^  
  
Touched By An Angel  
  
4. Omoi (Feelings)  
  
'Tomoyo-chan!' cried an emerald-eye lady as she rushed toward her friend, hugging her tight. 'Sa..Sakura.I..c-can't...b-breath...' Sakura released her immediately. 'Whoops!' She said with an innocent smile.  
  
'Hello Tomoyo' a very feminine voice spoke. Tomoyo turned and her amethyst grew wide as the person slowly approached her.  
  
'Meiling!' Soon, they were locked in an embrace. 'God, it's been a while since I last saw you' Meiling grinned and all of them settle down on the sofa. 'Aa. Meiling, this is Eriol and Eriol, this is Meiling' Tomoyo introduced them to each other. Meiling smiled while Eriol just nodded his head. 'Sorry I can't make it to you wedding, Tomoyo-chan. Meiling had spoke. 'That's okay' Tomoyo said with a smile.  
  
'Seems to me you got a good-looking husband here. Not to mention he's a top bachelor in Japan, you must've broke thousand of other girls hearts, ne Tomoyo-chan' Meiling winked at her. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
'I think everybody is tired right now. Why don't we rest for now and continue chatting tomorrow, okay?' Sakura spoke and they all went to their room.  
  
---  
  
'Tomoyo, this is you room and if you need anything, just tell me okay?' Sakura said to her friend.  
  
'Thanks Sakura' Tomoyo replied kindly. 'Oyasumi' Sakura said and left.  
  
Eriol made his way around the room quietly and sat down on a chair while Tomoyo closed the door and began to unpack her stuff. 'Do you mind if I take bathe first?' Tomoyo broke the silent between them as she cast her eyes at him.  
  
Eriol shook his head negatively. Tomoyo went to the bathroom but out from the room as she forgot to bring her towel. She saw Eriol was already asleep. She took a blanket and placed it over his body.  
  
"He's kinda cute" Tomoyo softly giggled and felt her cheeks rise in heat. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead before went back to bathroom.  
  
***  
  
'So, how are things between you and Eriol?' asked a curiously Sakura at her companion as Tomoyo was sewing Sakura's dress as well as Meiling's because Meiling will be her bridesmaid since Tomoyo already married.  
  
'Good.although he still keep the distant amid us. Demo....he's quite nice actually. Right now, he's not that obsess with his work' Tomoyo replied to Sakura's question.  
  
'Sakura! I need you to come here to see this menu for our wedding party!' shouted Li Syaoran from downstairs. 'Be right there!' Sakura shouted back. 'I'll talk to you later, Tomoyo' Sakura got up and left. Shortly enough, Tomoyo heard footstep coming closer to her. 'Did you left something, Sakura- chan?' asked Tomoyo without looking at the person.  
  
'Tomoyo.'  
  
Tomoyo stopped sewing and looked up. 'Oh..Touya-kun. I thought you were Sakura. What are you doing here?'  
  
'I have something to talk to you. Sakura told me you're here' Touya moved closer to her. 'Shoot' Tomoyo spoke, glancing at him. 'So.. how's your marriage?'  
  
'Oh.. just great. Eriol is nice' She repeated the same words as she said to Sakura. 'Nothing to worry about' She smiled, assuring him that everything is fine. 'Yes there is!' He snapped. 'You don't love him and neither do he! I know you still love me, Tomoyo'  
  
'Touya!' Tomoyo hissed sharply. 'It's over between us! I'm married and I have my own life! And I don't have feelings for you anymore! I love my husband!'  
  
'Liar! You can't fool me. I can see it in your eyes' Touya grabbed her arms and kissed her. Tomoyo struggled to free herself and slapped him hard. 'What do you think you're doing!?' She shouted. 'Tomoyo, I-I'm sorry' Touya apologised and tried to reach her but failed as she backed away from him.  
  
'Please.just get out of here' Her voice trailing as her tears began to spill. Touya looked at her forlornly before left. Tomoyo couldn't believe what just happened. She's trying her best to forget about him and maybe that's one of her reason for marrying Eriol. They were engaged before but not long enough after she found out he was making out with other woman.  
  
Eriol was walking passed the sewing room but stopped when he heard someone sobbing inside. He quickly enter and surprise to see his wife crying on the floor.  
  
'T-Tomoyo!' He rushed toward her and embracing her tight. 'God, what happen? Why are you crying?' He burst out worriedly. Tomoyo slid her arms around him, hugging him back before pulled away from him. 'N-nothing' She forced a smile. Eriol wiped her tears with his fingers, brushing a few strands of hair from her face.  
  
'You haven't tell me why are you crying' He said gently, looking very concerned. Tomoyo compiled herself before telling the truth about what had happened and her previous relationship with Touya.  
  
Eriol listened carefully to every word she said. Both his hands fisted when Tomoyo told him Touya tried to kiss her back then. "No wonder the way he looks at her rather affectionately. That Kinomoto really has the nerve to kiss my wife!" Eriol thought angrily.  
  
'Eriol, daijoubu?' Tomoyo's sweet voice snapped him out of his trance. He turned his eyes at her and their gazes locked. Somehow, his eyes fell at her pale pink lips. He drew closer and within a second, he was kissing her. Tomoyo raised her head slightly, pressing her lips more firmly against him as her fingers roaming into his hair.  
  
The couple then slowly pulled away from each other, their breath ragged but still gazed at each other. 'I-I...umm..I need to finish my work' Tomoyo could feel she was blushing madly and praying silently for her blush down to the minimum level. 'Aa...I'll just go' He stood up and helped her up before he left. Tomoyo smiled to herself, touching her moist lips, still tingling with the kiss. ---  
  
'A few more adjustment and the dress is ready!' Tomoyo clasped both hands happily as her design nearly finish. 'I think I'm going to take a nice hot shower. I'm so tired' She said to herself and headed to her room.  
  
Eriol made his way to his room silently. It has been a long day for him as Syaoran kept asking his opinion about EVERYTHING as he worried too much about his wedding preparation. Eriol entered his room and saw Tomoyo was nowhere in sight.  
  
"I could use a little shower myself. That Syaoran only give me headaches" He thought as he walked into the bathroom. Unknown to him, Tomoyo was on her way out and he accidentally pushed her into the bathtub. There was a slight shriek from her but somehow Tomoyo caught his right wrist, and brought him in with her.  
  
Loud splash were heard with waters and bubbles spraying everywhere. Tomoyo opened her eyes and saw Eriol was soaking wet as well as she. She laughed as he frowned, obviously it wasn't how he wanted the shower to be. 'What's so funny?' He asked nonchalantly as he helped her out of the bath. 'You sure know how to take a shower, ne Eriol? It's not good pushing somebody into the bathtub you know' Tomoyo spoke jokingly as she continued to giggle.  
  
'Is that so?' Tomoyo eyes widened as he deliberately loosened his grip on her left hand, causing her fell back into the bathtub again. 'Mou! Eriol, you are so evil!' She growled slightly as she came to surface and saw Eriol handed out his right hand to her. Tomoyo smirked, knowing she had her chance for revenge. She took his hand and pulled him down to her.  
  
'Now, we're even!' She couldn't help but giggle. Eriol opened his eyes and saw he was on top of her. There was a faint blush covered his face as he could see the towel that wrapped around Tomoyo parted slightly. He swallowed hard the lump in his throat before bent down. Their lips were barely an inch away when suddenly someone knocked hard at their bedroom door, interrupting their moment.  
  
'Tomoyo, Eriol! Dinner is ready!' Shouted Sakura. 'Coming!' Replied a redden Tomoyo as Eriol stood up in the bathtub. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up as well. 'Turn around' Tomoyo spoke. Eriol stared at her in confusion. 'Turn around so I can change' She said again, a blush forming on her cheeks. Eriol did ask he told. Tomoyo changed her drenched towel, replacing it with a dry one and then called him over. 'You better take you shower quick before you catch a cold' His lips curving into a small smile as he watched Tomoyo left the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes, staring at the white ceiling. She yawned and stretched her arms up, feeling comfortable as she felt a warm body next to her. Eriol had placed one arm around her waist as if he wanted to wrap himself around her figure. She smiled as her slender fingers brushed through his silky hair, and suddenly a pair of blue eyes snapped open, staring sleepily at her.  
  
'Morning.' Tomoyo greeted softly. She could feel she was actually blushing at her action awhile ago. Eriol sat up, mumbled a good morning and jumped out of bed but not before brushing his lips over her forehead. Tomoyo blinked in surprise. "Now.how come he changed at lot? This is so UN-Eriol. Lets see. I don't remember giving him any kind of drugs or brainwash him. Maybe he knocked himself hard when we fell into the bathtub last night" Tomoyo shook her head and giggled softly as she recall the incident last night.  
  
---  
  
'Ohayo minna!' Sakura chirped cheerfully when she reached the kitchen with Syaoran. There was a chorus 'Ohayo' from everybody. 'Sakura, your dress is ready, although it still need a few more adjustment but I want you to try it later' Tomoyo spoke as Sakura took a place beside her.  
  
'Okay!' replied a genki Sakura. 'And oh.. Meiling, yours as well. I still don't get it why I'm not the bridesmaid' Tomoyo pretended to look hurt. 'Well, Meiling here is not married yet and it won't be any problem if guys chasing after her but if it is you, I doubt Eriol will have their head in no time!' Syaoran spoke, amusing everybody with his little joke while Eriol remain impassive.  
  
'Then who's the bestman?' Tomoyo asked again. 'It's onii-chan. I think it's a good way to make them get along together. I can feel my hair turn all white in no time if I keep on interfering their arguments!'  
  
'Now...now. Sakura. I'm not the one who's looking for all the trouble' Touya glared at his brother in law in one more day. 'So you're saying it's all my fault eh gaki?' Syaoran opened his mouth to defend himself but an angry voice shouted at them, making him silent.  
  
'Will you two just stop it! In less than 24 hours I will get married but look at you two! I might consider to cancel the wedding then!' Sakura sighed heavily while Tomoyo rubbed her back, trying to keep her calm. "No! Sakura I'm sorry' Syaoran took her hand and kissed it lightly.  
  
Sakura blushed. 'Ah..gomen ne. Those two acted like this all the time' Sakura apologised and grinned sheepishly at her guests. 'It's okay Sakura. We're used to it' Tomoyo, assured her and after that, everybody enjoyed their breakfast peacefully.  
  
---  
  
'Syaoran..' Eriol spoke softly, settling down on a sofa. Syaoran was busy arranging his wedding album, carefully placing the pictures in it. 'Hmm.?'  
  
'I don't feel good lately' Eriol said with a sigh. 'What? Are you sick?' Syaoran placed one hand on Eriol's forehead. 'No, I'm not. Now would you just get your hand off!' Syaoran let out an embarrass laugh. 'Eheh! Sorry' Syaoran pushed his wedding albums aside and his focus returning to Eriol.  
  
'So, you were saying..'  
  
'I don't know. I never felt this way before. It's like. something has filled the emptiness inside me. Just as I thought my life was all complete, this new feeling also fill up the missing part of me. It happens whenever she's around. The way she smiles makes me feel warm and makes my heart beats fast. Every time I look at her, her eyes gleaming with something I never saw before. I just-'  
  
A small squeak came from Syaoran, cutting his words. 'Oh my goodness! Eriol! This is so wrong! How could you do this to Tomoyo?' He half-shouted. Eriol stared at him rather bewildered. 'What? What did I do?'  
  
'You fell in love with another woman! How could- Ack!' Eriol whacked Syaoran's head, a big lump rose on the top of his head. 'Ouch! What was that for?' Syaoran grumbled as he rubbed his sore head. 'Baka! I'm talking about my wife here!' He snapped furiously. Again, Syaoran laughed in embarrassment.  
  
'Sorry Eriol. I should let you finish next time' He grinned sheepishly. 'Hmm.. it's perfectly clear to me that you had fell for her. That's exactly how I felt when I realise I felt in love with Sakura'  
  
"Could it be..Nah, I don't believe in love. Maybe it's just an attraction. She is beautiful and any guy could easily fall for her. Wait, what am I saying? I don't like the way Kinomoto acts around her. He's getting into my nerve, treating Tomoyo like he owns her!"  
  
'Earth to Eriol! Anybody there?' Syaoran waved a hand at his face, snapping Eriol out of his trance. 'Did you hear what I said?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Eriol, mom called up and asked us to go there' Tomoyo said, walking toward those guys. Eriol cocked his head and rose on his feet. He nodded slightly and followed her steps. 'Ja Syaoran-kun!' Tomoyo waved, smiling briefly. 'We'll talk about it later Eriol! Don't forget!' Syaoran waved and smiled. Eriol just walked away, not bother to reply back.  
  
---  
  
'Tomoyo-chan!' Sonomi exclaimed blissfully. She hugged her daughter and her son in law. 'I'm glad you can make it Tomoyo' Her mother spoke joyously as few tears escape from her eyes.  
  
'I was planning to visit you this morning since I was busy designing Sakura's dress as well as Meiling's this two days. Lucky for me I finished it cause the wedding is tomorrow. Anyway, where's dad? I don't see him anywhere' Tomoyo spoke.  
  
'He went to New Zealand to attend an important meeting. So, how was Kyoto? And how are you doing Eriol?' Sonomi smiled warmly at him. 'Things are fine. Business is good as usual' he answered.  
  
'So, do you guys plan to have children?' Tomoyo and Eriol nearly chocked on their tea at that particular question. Sonomi watched them worriedly. 'Are you alright Tomoyo?'  
  
'Y-yeah' She stuttered and cast her eyes over Eriol. Her mother probably shocked the hell out of him with her question judging at his expression right now. 'Ano..it's too early for that. Besides we're busy with our work for the moment' Tomoyo managed to utter, hoping her mother would buy it. What else could she say? That Eriol and her never slept together? No, no. That's not a good idea.  
  
'Hmm.. you're right. Just take you time, ne' Sonomi spoke with a smile. Tomoyo nodded her head casually, glancing at Eriol who seemed lost of words.  
  
~Blueangel~ Yosh! Done with this chapter. Sorry I posted chapter 3 twice. Here's the real chapter 4. Eriol seems to change drastically in this chapter. Well, I gotta make something happen between those two. I know it's not that mushy coz I'm not too mushy myself. Gomen ne if I made Touya acts like a jerk. I have too! Hey, he's one of my guys! Too bad he's with Yukito. Why can't Touya love a normal girl instead of Mr. Smiley Yukito? Grrr.. Anyway, I wanna say mucha grasias to everybody. It makes me happy when I know somebody actually likes my story. Thank you, terima kasih. Now, could you do me a favour? Don't forget to review!!  
  
Ja! \@_@/ 


	5. Blueangel talking nonsense here

~~*~~**~~~**~~  
  
Well, basically, it's just me talking nonsense here. I'm sorry I mess up with the chapters. I don't know what's happening to me.  
  
Anyway, the chapters now are in order. Took me so long to write chapter 4 and I know things are happening too soon between them. I was having writer's block. What to do. I also have this important exam in order myself to get into the teachers training. I have to study like hell!! Urghhhhhhh.. I don't wanna be a teacher!!!  
  
Ehem... Sorry about that. Well then, I can't see my babbling here brings any good. Thanks again for all your wonderful review. It keeps me going and wants to write more stories.  
  
Alright! I'm off for now. Ja ne! Domo arigatou gozaimasta.  
  
~`Blueangel`~ \@_@/ 


	6. Something deep inside yet to be discover

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or anything related to it.  
  
AN: Just a little reminder, this is an AU fic so it's totally, major OOC.  
  
Touched By An Angel  
  
5. Something deep inside yet to be discover  
  
It was a fine and beautiful day that day. Two loving couple stood contented beside each other at the altar. Each has a warm smile on their face, as they knew it was their special day.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" announced the priest. Joyous applause echoed the whole church as they witnessed the couple kiss.  
  
"Congratulation Sakura, Syaoran" a raven hair woman spoke as they stepped out of the church. She gave them both a big hug while her husband only shaking hands with them.  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo-chan. I couldn't be more happier than I am right now" Sakura said, eyes gleaming with happiness. Tomoyo flashed a smile. "No doubt about it. I always thought the two of you getting married first before me"  
  
Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Yeah...so do I. But still, your wedding is certainly glamorous than ours! The whole nation knew you were married to this fine-looking, young man over here!" Sakura commented happily. Syaoran agreed with a nod while Eriol remained soundless.  
  
Tomoyo let out a small giggles. "Glamorous? Maybe..but you know how I hate being everybody's attention. I certainly don't mind if it's a small wedding though"  
  
She then slapped her forehead, laughing. "Silly me! I am married!" Both Sakura and Syaoran joined laughing with her. "Well, I think it's time for the wedding party. Let's go" Syaoran said and off they went to Sakura's house.  
  
----  
  
Tomoyo smiled to herself, enjoying herself in the reception as she observed both Sakura and Syaoran dancing happily on the dance floor. How she wished her wedding day would be as happy as this. Well, her wedding day was really something but if minus the press, she would be extremely happy. Unlike Sakura, her wedding was an arranged wedding, so she didn't have much choice about it.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" A feminine voice spoke, breaking her thoughts. Tomoyo titled her head, smiling, as the person took a seat beside her. 'I thought I saw you dancing with Touya. Where is he?' Tomoyo asked, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"This what you get when you dance with a good-looking guy. I have to stay away from him to give another girl a chance to dance with him" Meiling pointed over at Touya's direction. Obvious to them both he was suffering rather than enjoying his dance.  
  
Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh with Meiling giggled along. "So, why are you sitting all alone? Where's Eriol?" Meiling questioned.  
  
"He's inside the house, talking on his cell phone" Tomoyo said.  
  
"May I dance with the pretty bride of honour please?" Came a deep voice from behind. Tomoyo and Meiling both looked up and saw a black-haired man with brown eyes smiling at them.  
  
"Seems to me you got an admirer here" Tomoyo whispered, winking at her. Meiling playfully slapped Tomoyo's arm before she stood up and took the man's offer. Tomoyo eyed them both with a smile tugged her face.  
  
"Hey.." Tomoyo spoke softly, casting her eyes at her husband as he settled down beside her. Eriol merely nodded his head, acknowledging her present next to him. Stillness began to fill the air between them. Tomoyo fidgeted with her wedding ring, feeling uncomfortable with the silence.  
  
"So..um.who called?'" She asked almost hesitantly. 'It's my secretary' He answered plainly. A certain burgundy haired woman popped in Tomoyo's mind. She pursed her lips in annoyance as she remembered her meeting with Eriol's secretary not long before.  
  
"What is- Nakuru!" Tomoyo cried out suddenly. "What?" Eriol exclaimed, confused at her words. "Nakuru! She's here!" Tomoyo cried again. Eriol's blue eyes widened in disbelief when he saw a brunette-hair lady waved happily at them both as she half-ran toward them.  
  
"Hey Mistress! Hi Master!" She chirped cheerfully and gave them both her deathly hug. "Nakuru, what are you doing here?" Eriol demanded but she took no notice of it. "I was feeling lonely so I decided to come here. What a wonderful party! You two should bring me along you know" She answered happily.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head vehemently. True, they never treated her like a maid, instead she personally thinks her as a big sister. She always talked to her whenever she has problems.  
  
"Nakuru! You should've call first" Tomoyo managed to choke out. Before she could give her a lecture, Nakuru rushed toward Sakura and Syaoran. "Oh look! There they are! I'm going to say hi to them!" She left her employers quickly and ran toward the newly wed couple.  
  
"Remind me to give her a week or two off whenever we're not around" Tomoyo muttered, still not believing what had happened.  
  
----  
  
"Sakura, I'm afraid we have to leave tomorrow morning" Tomoyo said. They were sitting at the balcony, spending their time watching the full moon whilst everybody especially Nakuru chatting happily at the lounge room.  
  
"So soon?" Sakura spoke surprisingly. Tomoyo nodded her head. "We have to go since Eriol has a slight problem at the office"  
  
"I hope everything is alright' Sakura said again. "By the way, I was so surprise to see Nakuru showed up this afternoon"  
  
"Yeah, so am I. She nearly gives me heart attack!" They both laughed.  
  
"Sakura, could you leave me with Tomoyo for a sec?" Touya appeared from behind. Sakura looked at Tomoyo, silently asking if it's okay with her. Tomoyo gave a brief nod. Sakura got up and left.  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked, without looking at him. She then got up and placed her hands over the railing. "I want to apologise about the other day" Touya began to speak. "I guess I'm not use to the fact that you're married but not to me"  
  
Tomoyo sighed and turned to face him. "That's okay. Really.. I forgot about it already" She smiled. "Life is full of surprises. Everything that happened has it own reason. Maybe our break up is a blessing in disguise after all"  
  
"Yeah..' He replied softly. "Tell me Tomoyo, are you really happy?" Touya asked, staring right into her eyes. Before she could answer him, somebody called out her name.  
  
"Tomoyo, mother is on the phone. She wants to speak to you" Eriol called, walking toward her, eyeing Touya suspiciously. Tomoyo nodded and went to pick up the phone, leaving the guys behind. Eriol then followed her after he won the glaring contest he and Touya had a while ago. You see, those two don't get along with each other well.  
  
***  
  
"I'm going to miss you Tomoyo-chan" Sakura sniffed, embracing her hard. Tomoyo tightened her embrace. They are now at the airport, saying their goodbyes to each other. Even a genki Nakuru held some sadness in her eyes.  
  
"I promise I'll be back. I'll be standing in front of your house before you know it!" Tomoyo tried to joke. Sakura smiled and brushed away a few tears that escape from her watery eyes.  
  
Tomoyo moved to hug Syaoran. "Take care now. Tell me if Eriol bully you or something. I'll knock some senses into him" Syaoran said, receiving a soft slap on his shoulder from Tomoyo. He grinned. "I will" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"And you Eriol, take good care of her" Syaoran spoke while shaking hands with Eriol. "Open your eyes and you will discover something precious and beautiful" Syaoran said again.  
  
"Is that a puzzle or a riddle?" Eriol asked boringly. Syaoran only gave him a meaningful smile.  
  
"Well, I guess we better leave now. I'll miss you two. Ja ne" Tomoyo and Nakuru waved, while Eriol bowed his head slightly at both Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Are you sure those two are going to be okay?" Sakura glanced worriedly at her husband after their friend's silhouette disappeared behind the boarding gate.  
  
Syaoran gave an assuring smile. "Hai. Eriol is a smart guy. He'll figure out his feelings soon enough. Come on, let's go home" Syaoran spoke, clasping his fingers with Sakura's.  
  
***  
  
"Ohayo Mistress!" Nakuru chirped cheerfully, placing breakfasts on the table.  
  
"Ohayo Nakuru" Tomoyo greeted with a smile. She pulled out a chair and sat down. "Where's Eriol? Did he left for work already?" Tomoyo asked, taking a bite from her food.  
  
Nakuru shook her head. "No, he hasn't come down yet" She paused, placing her finger on her chin. "That's odd cause he usually up at this hour. Mistress, did you notice he look rather sick along the flight yesterday?"  
  
Tomoyo thought for a while and then slowly nodded her head. "He sneezes a lot and he looks kind of pale. I better check up on him" Tomoyo spoke and head for upstairs. When she arrived at his door room, she knocked and called out his name.  
  
"Eriol, are you in there?"  
  
A muffled voice came from inside. Tomoyo entered and saw Eriol already out of his bed. "What is it?" He asked dully. Tomoyo slowly walked toward him. "You don't look so good" She spoke softly and put her hand on his forehead.  
  
"Goodness! You're burning! Why didn't you tell me you're having a fever?" Tomoyo cried out. Eriol shook his head and held out one hand. "I'm fine. What time is it anyway? I'm late for work" He was about to walk past her but halted when Tomoyo blocked his way.  
  
"You are not going anywhere. You are going to stay here until you recover" Tomoyo commanded, pushing him back to bed.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts" She said strictly.  
  
"Now be a good boy if you want to get well. I'll go and take the medicine," She said again, tucking him neatly in bed. Eriol groaned in protest but Tomoyo simply ignore it. "Don't worry about your work. You just lie down and sleep okay. I'll be back in a minute" She said with a smile.  
  
Eriol watched as she left. He didn't understand why he always comply every single things she said. She treated him kindly and caringly even though he had been so cold and distant to her. There, again he could feel butterflies began to dance inside his stomach. He didn't know why. It happened whenever he thought too much of her.  
  
"Here you go" The sound of Tomoyo's angelic voice broke into his thoughts. He sat up, leaning on his pillow, watching as she took out the pills. "Eat this and you will be fine in no time" She said with a smile. Eriol took it from her hand and place it inside his mouth.  
  
"Aren't you going to work?" He looked up at her.  
  
"Nop, I'm staying right here to look after you" She said again. Eriol raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, who knows you might try to sneak out of from this house just to get your work done!" She joked. Tomoyo couldn't tell she was dreaming or not, but swear to God she saw Eriol's mouth twitching into a small smile.  
  
"You're smiling" She said proudly. "And what a nice smile you had" She commented. "Well, you better get some sleep now. I'll be downstairs if you need anything" Tomoyo place a wet towel on his forehead after he had lay down. She then got up on her feet, smiling at him once more before leaving the room.  
  
---  
  
It was a rainstorm night that night. Tomoyo couldn't sleep because of the lightning and the sound of the roaring thunder. She then decided to have a drink in the kitchen to calm herself. She got out of bed, covering her ears every now and then whenever the she heard the sound of thunder.  
  
After she's done, she went upstairs again. "It's so creepy every time a rainstorm strikes, especially if you happen to live in a big mansion like this" Tomoyo muttered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" A voice spoke, starling her. Tomoyo shrieked out loud. She turned around and saw Eriol standing at his doorway.  
  
"Eriol! You scared me to death!" Tomoyo put a hand to her chest, trying to soothe herself. Eriol moved closer to her. "Why are you standing here at this hour?" He asked again.  
  
"I was-" Just then, another thunder roared. Tomoyo squealed before she throwing herself toward Eriol, burying her face in his chest. Eriol, who was surprised by her action however, patting her back awkwardly.  
  
"I hate thunder!" Tomoyo grumbled, clutching his shirt hard. When she felt a little bit calmer, she let go of his shirt, blushing slightly as she backed away from him. Eriol watched her rather worriedly. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
At first, she shook her head but then nodded vigorously. "Could you..do you think you could walk me to my room? Please?" Tomoyo requested. Eriol found he couldn't turn her down seeing her violet eyes trembling with fear. He escorted her to her room.  
  
When Tomoyo finally came to her bed, Eriol turned to leave. Before he could turn away, he felt his shirt being tugged. "Please.....stay" Tomoyo pleaded. "I- I don't want to be alone" She stammered. Eriol sighed inwardly and sat in bed beside her.  
  
Shortly enough, another thunderbolt struck, causing Tomoyo jumped right into Eriol's arms again. "If this continues, I will never be able to sleep" She mumbled out, releasing herself from him.  
  
"I thought you're a brave woman but I guess I'm wrong" He spoke, glancing down at her. Tomoyo pouted. "Don't laugh! It's not my fault I'm afraid to thunder!" She crossed her arms, looking away from him.  
  
"I didn't do anything" He shrugged and then spoke again. "Just think of it as a beautiful music. That way, you won't be too scare" Tomoyo turned her head, facing him and broke into a smile. "Thanks" She hugged him briefly before she lay down and try to sleep.  
  
Eriol's eyes grew wide when he realised she was actually hugging by him. He stayed there and watched until she finally fell asleep. He gently stroked her hair, brushing some locks of hair from her face. Feeling drowsily from the medicine he took earlier, Eriol closed his eyes and soon he too fell into a deep slumber.  
  
*~BlueAngel~*  
  
Yay! Done with this chapter. *dances around*. My, took me so long to write it. Thank you guys so much for reviewing my story! You guys make me happy! Yep, I do notice that in the previous chapter, Eriol sounds really weird and a little OOC from how he supposes to be. Ne, I guess I'm out of topic and carried away. Shesh..so many things in my mind. Anyway, I hope you like this one. Oh..one more thing. Minna-san, if you have the time please pretty please review my other fic called You're The One. Only this time the S+S couple is the main star. And with E+T touch of course. Onegai?? Arigato! ~_^  
  
Now don't forget to review! Ja! 


	7. Seeing is believing

Disclaimer: Geezz.this is the boring part. CCS is not mine. It belongs to CLAMPS.  
  
AN: When was the last time I updated? *Cough, cough* A decade ago maybe? GOMEN NE!! I'm not dead yet. I'll explain later on what I've been up too. To that someone who didn't write down his/her name, asking me whether I'm a Malay. Nop, I'm not. To make a story short, I'm a Christian. Well, let's just find out what's going on in this chapter, shall we?  
  
The next morning, Tomoyo was still deep in her sleep but slowly opened her eyes when she felt something stirred in bed, exactly beside her. Her eyes fluttering around for a moment but snapped it wide open when she saw somebody else in her bed.  
  
She sat up almost abruptly, only to be relived when she saw it was Eriol. She moved closer to him and she could see goosebumps forming on his skin. Tomoyo mentally scold herself for not giving him any blanket last night before she went to sleep and so she spread her blanket around him and get out of bed.  
  
She was about to go to the bathroom but halted as she remembered something. She turned around, bent down to touch Eriol's forehead, which was still warm. "Hmm..his condition is still the same. His fever doesn't show any sign of cooling down yet" She thought and went back to the bathroom.  
  
"Tomoyo no baka! It was deadly cold last night and I'm sure he was freezing to death. Not to mention he's also sick" She said to herself, shaking her head ruefully.  
  
---  
  
After a few hours of long sleep, Eriol finally came awake. He groaned as he felt his head pounded achingly with headache.  
  
"You're awake" came a voice. He blinked groggily and looked up, only to find Tomoyo smiling gratefully at him. He slowly sat up, eyes wondering around and noticed he wasn't in his room.  
  
"You slept through breakfast and lunch. You must be hungry. I brought you some food and your medicine" And as if on cue, his stomach choose the right time to growl. Tomoyo grinned at the sound of it and place the food she brought earlier in front of him.  
  
He was about to reach out for it but Tomoyo looked like she was going to feed him instead. So, he simply watched her as she stuffed the food inside his mouth. A warm feeling suddenly rose within him, making him totally confused because he knew he would be experience this feeling whenever she's near. He kept chewing his food lazily until  
  
"Achooo..." He sneezed and the food inside his mouth spilled out. Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh as he grimaced. "You are such a messy eater Eriol!" She chocked out between her laugh and tried to suppress her laughter as he frowned deeper.  
  
She gingerly brought her fingers to his face, brushing away some food that stick around his mouth as a few giggles still escaped. Eriol was surprised at the contact of her fingers, finding he could only stare her.  
  
"There. All done" Her sweet voice echoed in his ears, snapping him out of his trance. Before Tomoyo could withdraw her hand away, he caught it with his. Her lips parted in surprise as his dark cerulean orbs met her amethyst ones.  
  
She could see something flickered in those beautiful blue eyes of his and watched as they darkened. Tomoyo quickly tore her gaze away and gently took her hand from his grasp.  
  
"Y-you should finish your food" She stammered, a tinge of pink coloured her cheeks. Eriol nodded wordlessly and she began to feed him again.  
  
---  
  
By nighttime, Eriol was feeling good as new. Tomoyo certainly knew how to take care of him. Even the best doctor in town couldn't cure him like she did! He shook his head, brushing away the thoughts and began walking toward his window, glancing up at the dull moon.  
  
Suddenly he heard a faint music across his room. He turned around, making his way to the door and when he was already outside, he could hear the music coming loudly from the west wing of the house.  
  
Tomoyo smiled happily as she played her favourite song on the piano. She had noted this room, when Nakuru gave her tour around the house not long before. Tomoyo stopped in the middle of her song as she forgot the next tune. She kept trying to get the tune right that she didn't notice someone was in the room. Sensing someone standing behind her, she turned around and almost screamed.  
  
"Mou! Why are you always creeping up like that? You could've given me a heart attack!" She muttered, frowning at him. He simply gave her a smirk, sitting beside her and began to play the piano, continuing the tune she didn't get earlier.  
  
Tomoyo's violet eyes wider than usual for she couldn't believe what she heard. "You know how to play?" She asked with disbelief. He nodded confidently.  
  
"You never told me you could play. I thought this piano is only for decoration." She said, glimpsing at him. "You never told me either" He replied when the song had came to an end. Tomoyo smiled brightly.  
  
"I guess we have something in common, ne? Except that I think I sing better than you are" She teased, eyes twinkling with laughter. Eriol shrugged. "Maybe"  
  
"Sa, why don't you teach me that part? I always stuck when it comes to it" She suggested. Eriol nodded in agreement and began to teach her. When Tomoyo felt she was satisfied with herself, they stopped.  
  
"You are a fast leaner" Eriol stated earnestly. Tomoyo smiled brightly. "Thanks. I couldn't done it without you" She said again as they dawdling back to their room. "Maybe next time you play and I'll sing" Tomoyo beamed. He answered with a small smile.  
  
"So, I'll see you in morning then" She spoke softly as they stood in front of her doorway. Eriol only nodded. (Geez, what's wrong with this guy? Not so much for conversation, ne? tehehehe)  
  
"Goodnight Eriol" Tomoyo stepped forward and gave him a quick peek on his cheek before she entered her room. Eriol could feel the heat in his own cheeks rise and his pulse quickened. After gaining his senses back, he too, making his way to his room.  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo strolled lazily around her mansion's garden. She then sat down under her favourite Sakura tree. The tree reminded her a lot about her best friend who was now in her two weeks pregnancy. When the emerald eyed lady broke the news to them, she was very happy for her. No doubt, like Sakura and any other women, she too, wanted to become a mother.  
  
A deep voice suddenly startled her. "I didn't notice this Sakura tree had grown beautifully" Tomoyo glared at him and said "Eriol! I thought I told you so many times don't creep up on me like that ever again!"  
  
Eriol just smirked and sat next to her. "You really scared me a minute ago you know that" She said again. Eriol stared at her before finally spoke "I'm sorry"  
  
Tomoyo waved her hands freely and smiled brightly. "Nah, I'm not mad" His lips twitched into a small smile. "By the way, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing" came his answer. Tomoyo raised her brows. "Nothing? I never saw you walk around here. Seems to me that you too busy to know what's in this garden" She spoke, glancing at him. Eriol looked at her before lifting his head slightly to see the Sakura flowers above them.  
  
"I came to see this tree. My mother planted it for me" He paused and looked at her. Tomoyo nodded her head, ensuring him to proceed with his story. "When I was three I visited my grandparent's house for the first time. I wondered around their garden and saw a big Sakura tree standing in the middle. I sat there the whole day, not noticing it was already dark"  
  
"Why were you so interested with the tree?" Tomoyo inquired.  
  
"I don't know. It was the most beautifully thing I can think of that time. Anyway, my mother was worried sick but was relived when they found me sleeping under the Sakura tree. I told her that the tree seems to have a special attraction and that I felt very comfortable just sitting under it. She then planted the Sakura tree in this mansion's garden for me" Eriol explained, finishing his story.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly let out a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" Eriol asked. "Who ever thought a great businessman like you is fond of flowers? How amusing!" She didn't realise she already broke out into laughter. Eriol frowned. "Who says I like flowers? I was just three that time" He protested.  
  
Tomoyo forced herself to stop. "I thought that you never care about your environment. I thought you were just an insensitive baka who doesn't care about a thing in this world!" She uttered amusingly.  
  
Eriol frowned again. She giggled and ruffled his hair with her hands. "That's right! Insensitive baka!" Tomoyo chimed cheerfully.  
  
"Hey.." Eriol snapped, eyes wide open but a smile soon crept on his face. "Who are you calling a baka?" He then heard her sweet laughter's filled the air as she ran away from him. He got on his feet and chased her.  
  
Unknown to both of them, they were being watched and the person held a big smile on her face. "They are so kawaii together. Master Eriol sure looks funny chasing after Mistress Tomoyo like that" Nakuru laughed to herself, obviously amused by her master rare actions.  
  
***  
  
"Finally! I thought this day isn't over yet!" Tomoyo sighed after finishing her works. She glanced at the wristwatch and it showed that the time was already 8.00 p.m.  
  
"Hmm.I wonder if Eriol still at work.." She thought, staring at the phone and before she knew it, her fingers pressed the buttons, dialing Eriol's number.  
  
"Hello" came a voice from the other side of the phone. "Eriol, it's me, Tomoyo" She began. "Are you still at the office? I thought you're supposed to be home already" a slight of worriless in his voice. Tomoyo smiled to herself. "No, I still have works to do. Everybody already went back but I'm done now" She explained.  
  
"Alright then. Stay there and I'll pick you in a minute"  
  
"But." Busy tone. "Mou! I'm not finish yet!" She grumbled and put back the phone handle down. "Wait a minute. Did he just say he's going to pick me? What am I going to do with my car then?" She thought and then shrugged her shoulders, thinking she'll ask him later.  
  
---  
  
"Wow, you're kinda fast" commented Tomoyo as she stepped into Eriol's car. Eriol just nodded his head and began to drive. "You do know I drove to office just now, do you?" She started. Again, he nodded his head. "Then why do you want to pick me up?" She asked, glancing at him.  
  
That question hit his mind. "Yeah, why the hell did I say like that?" He couldn't answer her. It's like he was lost of words. Seeing his quietness, Tomoyo quickly added, "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Let's go to eat! I'm starving" She said with a big smile.  
  
Eriol nodded for the third time. He then realised, this was the first time he fetched her from her office. When she told him she was alone, he felt uneasy and wanted to see her as soon as possible. He was knocked out of his thought when Tomoyo started to ask him all sorts of questions.  
  
During their dinner, Eriol found out he was observing her closely than he ever did before. He just couldn't tear his gaze away from her. The way she smiled, laughed and tossed her hair every now and then had drawn his attention completely to her.  
  
After they had finished dinner, they ambled in a park. "Look Eriol, isn't it beautiful" pointed Tomoyo to a fountain in front of them. The colour that shines the fountain changed every time the pace of the water goes fast or slow. (Actually I don't know what do they call this kinda thing. I hope you can imagine the picture. ~.^)  
  
"Come on, let's walk through it" cried Tomoyo joyfully and before Eriol knew it, she was dragging him with her. "W-wait! We'll get wet!" He said out loud but unfortunately, it was too late. They both were already wet. Tomoyo laughed happily and began to twirl herself.  
  
As the colours of the fountain changed, Eriol noticed that as if Tomoyo was glowing with it true. The colours seemed to show her true colour. A sheer beauty he never saw before. He then heard music coming out loud from a music store nearby.  
  
Wise men say only fool loves in  
  
But I can't help, falling in love with you  
  
He froze at hearing the words. Was it that what his heart wanted to tell his mind? But how can it be when he didn't believe it after all these years?  
  
Shall I say or would it be a sin  
  
Cause I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Eriol finally understood why he got all kind of funny feelings whenever she's around. Deep in thought, he didn't realise Tomoyo already pulled him out of the wetness. When he looked up, he saw she was smiling brightly and still giggling.  
  
"You're all wet" said Tomoyo and reached out to brush aside his damp bangs that covered his forehead. Eriol took a few steps towards her until their faces was inches away.  
  
"I think I've fallen in love with you" He uttered. Tomoyo parted her lips in surprise and before she could say a thing, he already captured her lips with his.  
  
~*Blueangel*~  
  
A zillion apologies to all of you out there *Ducks away from raw eggs and tomatoes* It's just I've been bz lately and my damn brain running of out idea! Anyway that's one of the reasons. The main reason is I'm a college student right now. We all know how's life as a college student right? Bz, bz and bz. Therefore, I won't be updating regularly. Still, I'll try to find some times to sit down and continue my fic. Say, how was this chapter? I hope it's not sucks and not to mention stupid also. Sorry if it's so short! Lastly, arigato gozaimasu for all the reviews! If I could hug you all, I'll make sure I hug you till run out of breath! Thanks again. ^.^ Oh yeah, have I told you the next chapter is going to be the last? 


End file.
